Shuffle
by Bad l'Cie
Summary: I've taken the shuffle challenge for the Sephightning pairing. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

_So, you've seen many of these and I thought I'd take this challenge. And please don't judge me by the music on my iPod. :P You know the rules, but for those who don't, here they are:  
__1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. [Sephightning :P]  
__2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
__3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
__4. Do ten of these, and then post them. [But I will add other sets of ten. :)]_

_Please enjoy and stay tuned for the next set of ten. ;) _

_I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII or the songs used to write this fanfiction_

**Waltz of the Flowers-Tchaikovsky**

Lightning sat on the edge of the Bodhum shoreline. She looked out at the purples, oranges, pinks and blues of the sunset. She smiled as a gloved hand snaked its way around her waist. Lightning rested her head on Sephiroth's shoulder as he gave her head a light kiss. The crashing of the waves broke the silence engulfing the beach town.  
"I love you." Sephiroth whispered into her ear and gave her earlobe a sweet kiss.  
"I love you too." She replied with a smile and wrapped her arms around his torso. They sat on the warm sands as they watched the fading lights dance on the water. The colours bloomed across the sky as the peaks of the waves twinkled in the light.  
"We should do this again sometime." Lightning said and placed a small kiss on his cheek.  
"We should." He replied and held onto her tightly. The waves almost came crashing into them as the tide came in. They both retreated from the sands to avoid getting wet.

**Not Like the Movies- Katy Perry**

The flames danced on the wicks as the stars flickered in the sky above them. Lightning chuckled as she caught Sephiroth staring at her. Her cheeks reddened in the low light and he smiled. It was a rare sight to see him smile genuinely and Lightning always savoured every second. He wound his hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze. The moon was high in the sky and it was shrouded with mysterious luminosity. Sephiroth wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek. She gently pressed her lips up against his and pulled away just as quickly as she had administered it. He let out a nervous chuckle.

**Leave It All to Shine- cast of Victorious and iCarly**

Serah jumped around with excitement as Snow tried to calm her down. Christmas lights covered the walls of their Bodhum home as Lightning and Sephiroth placed the decorations on the tree. He gently nudged her ribs and she nudged him back, a cheeky grin plastered over her face.  
"Snow! Let me make the fruitcake this time!" Serah exclaimed. Snow sighed and nodded.  
"Go on." He said and she jumped for joy before running into the kitchen.

(Not exactly lovey dovey but they were supposed to already be a couple in this one. XP)

**What It Takes- Aaryn Doyle (Camp Rock)**

Lightning strutted into the SOLIDER floor and shook her head at the first class SOLIDERS.  
"I expected more from you." She said with smirk. Sephiroth rolled her eyes at her and Genesis chuckled at his friend's reactions. Lightning eyed him cheekily and shook her head again.  
"Don't play games with me. You know what that gets you." She said with a slight tease and strutted off. Angeal and Genesis chuckled at Sephiroth's reaction as his cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Sephiroth placed his hands on either sides of his friends' heads and banged them together before walking after Lightning.

**Mine- Taylor Swift**

Sephiroth was sprawled over the couch reading a book about quantum physics as Lightning placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.  
"You are so lazy." She mocked and sat on his lap. He placed the book down and grabbed her waist, pulling her down onto the couch with him. She let out a surprised yelp as he kissed her cheek. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but she knew it was no use.  
"At least I can cook." He replied with a grin. She sighed and hung her head.  
"Fair enough." She sighed and snuggled into his chest. She gave his neck a light kiss and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Sephiroth ran his hands through her hair and kissed her forehead.  
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." She replied as she took his face in her hands and kissed his lips.

**Swan Lake Waltz- Tchaikovsky**

Sephiroth's dark wing protruded from his back with such elegance and grace that no creature could even dream to match. Lightning's fall of white feathers simply dropped down her hip with a hint of elegance that almost matched that of her partner's wing. He took her into his arms and kissed her. She let her arms wrap around his torso as his own hands tried to grasp hers. He wanted to sweep her off of her feet and show her how much she really meant to him, but now wasn't the appropriate time. She chuckled as she almost read his thoughts on expression alone. He smiled and let his fingers gently trace her jawline. She gave his fingers a light kiss as they passed her mouth. Their hands connected and Sephiroth couldn't help but to whisper in her ear.  
"Waltz with me." She looked at him with shock and nodded.  
"Alright. But don't judge me. I can't dance." She replied with a weak smile. He kissed her cheek and whisked her around the room as if they were actually in a grand ballroom.

(He's the black swan and she's the white swan, just wondering if you got that)

**E.T.- Katy Perry**

He possessed that otherworldly beauty that always stunned Lightning. Every time his skin came in contact with hers, it sent shocks pulsating through her nervous system. He took her hand and kissed it. She could feel her knees wanting to collapse, but she told them to stay put. He chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips up against hers. Her eyes closed as their lips made contact and let his warm skin send a sweet toxin through her body. She let his tongue enter her mouth and caress hers. She wanted to fight him for dominance, but her body wouldn't give her the strength. He was too intoxicating to fight, too elegant to take him where he stood. She sighed as their lips parted and almost collapsed into his arms.

**Snow White Queen- Evanescence**

He had her backed into a corner. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He was placing his hands over her body and kissing her neck. Lightning couldn't believe that her boyfriend's enemy was going to do this to her.  
"Stop it." She said under her breath. A smile crept up onto Sephiroth's face as he removed her coat from her body. She tried to fight him, but he held onto her with a grip she couldn't break. He kissed her jaw as he slid the zipper of her top down.  
"Why should I stop? All I want is you..." He whispered and let his lips travel down her jaw and head down her cleavage. She wanted to scream, punch and kick her way out of this, but she couldn't. Fear had her glued to the spot. He chuckled as he saw the fear in her eyes and picked her up before setting her on his bed. He straddled her and kissed her cheek.  
"You belong to me now." He said sinisterly.

**Teardrops on My Guitar- Taylor Swift**

Lightning held her guitar on her lap as she stared out the window. She saw him with another woman. She was everything Lightning wasn't. All Sephiroth could see Lightning as was a friend. She let a tear trickle down her face and splash on her guitar as she watched her jump into his arms and kiss him. Lightning sighed and put the guitar down onto her bed and shut the curtains, blocking Sephiroth and Tifa from view. She picked the guitar back up and began to strum a sorrowful tune. The tears began to flow even more freely as her thoughts began to revolve around the silver haired swordsman. She sighed as she realised it could never be.

**Toxic- Britney Spears**

He let out a sigh as Lightning stripped off her coat. He took her into his arms and began to kiss her neck. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils as his lips traveled up to her earlobe. Her sighs of pleasure made Sephiroth want to melt. He savoured how her skin felt against his fingers as his hands ran up and down her leg. She placed her hand on his stomach and almost let out a low growl. Sephiroth could feel the tension in his body rising to extreme heights. He had never been so overwhelmed by a woman before. He lay back down and let her straddle his torso as she kissed his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is set number two. Sorry if they are a little out of character. Enjoy._

**Zombie- The Cranberries**

Sephiroth held his sword out to Snow's neck. The blonde man jumped in fright and stepped back. Lightning placed a hand on his chest and stopped him from advancing.  
"Sephiroth, there's no need for this." She said with a shake of her head. He sighed and sheathed Masamune. Snow placed his hands by his side and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Don't fight! It's not going to help us complete our Focus any quicker!" Vanille exclaimed. Sephiroth eyed Snow evilly as he grabbed hold of Lightning's waist. The l'Cie stood around idly as they tried to forget what had just happened. Silence surrounded them like a dense fog. There was no escaping what had just happened, and they all knew that this was something to remember.  
"Where to now?" Fang asked the group. No one thought of what they were going to do next, they only thought of what Snow had done to anger Sephiroth to the point of wanting to slit his neck. Annoy the hell out of Lightning.

**Ours- Taylor Swift**

Lightning stood on the edge of the train station platform. She looked up to find the smoggy Midgar sky still unchanged. She sighed and crossed her arms. Lightning tapped her foot as the train station stayed virtually empty. Suddenly, a train whizzed into the platform and slowed to a stop. A crowd emerged from the train and she began her thorough search through the crowd. She huffed in disappointment as she couldn't find him. A pair of gloved hands covered her eyes and a pair of gentle lips placed a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Guess who." Sephiroth whispered with a smile. She ran her hands over his and turned around to see him. He took her into a warm embrace and kissed her neck.  
"I missed you." He said.  
"I missed you too." She replied and pressed her lips up against his. Their eyes closed as the joyous reunion went unnoticed by passing civilians.

**Wide Awake- Katy Perry**

Lightning shot up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her room and sighed, happy that it was all a dream. She looked beside her where Sephiroth usually slept, but it was vacant. Like it had been for a few years. She couldn't get over his death. It haunted her dreams and her waking hours. A tear travelled down her cheek as the memory resurfaced. Her breathing became ragged and she found her chest heavily heaving from the pain she still felt. She picked up Sephiroth's pillow and cuddled it. She buried her face in the soft material and let the tears make it wet with sorrow. All she ever wanted was to be back with him.

**Haunted- Evanescence**

Sephiroth could barely focus in what had happened to him. His mind always revolved on Lightning's death. He remembered Cloud's twisted smile as he exacted revenge for Aeris by plunging Angeal's Buster Sword into his fiancé's torso. Her body was stained with blood and Sephiroth held her in his arms as her life slipped away. He shook the memory away as his stomach churned. His mind began to swirl and he couldn't keep his attention on anything. Whenever this happened, he usually felt sparks travel down his arm and a tingling sensation on his lips. There was no denying it. He missed her.

**Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri**

"Sephiroth, I don't understand." Lightning said. She tried to mask her pain, but it showed through. He sighed and placed his hand in her shoulder.  
"Lightning, I'm sorry. But we can't be together anymore. It's not safe for you." He replied and turned his back on her. Tears threatened to fall down her face as she watched him walk away. Thunder roared and rain poured down on her. She let her tears flow down her cheeks as the rain collected the salty water into large pools on her chest. Lightning's heart shattered into many pieces. Her chest began to ache and she wrapped her arms around her chest to ease the pain. Sephiroth looked back to find Lightning completely heartbroken. He couldn't do anything but to continue onwards, letting his own heart break in the process.

**Come in With the Rain- Taylor Swift**

Sephiroth clambered in through the open window of Lightning's bedroom. The rain followed him in. He slipped his wet leather coat off of his shoulders and sat on her bed. Just then, Lightning walked in to find him there. She sat next to him, kissed his cheek and held him close.  
"You came." She said with a smile. He lifted her chin and briefly kissed her rosy lips.  
"Of course I did. I love you." He replied and pulled her onto his lap. She lightly chuckled as she felt the wetness from the rain soak through her clothes and touch her skin.  
"I love you too." She said and pressed her lips up against his. She ran her hands through his luscious silver hair and his hands ran up her back. Everything felt so perfect, so right.

**Romance- Tchaikovsky **

Sephiroth kissed Lightning's cheek as his hands ran down her curves. She sighed as his lips pressed up against her own. Lightning parted her lips and let his tongue wander into familiar territory. Her fingers intertwined with his silky silver hair as his tongue wrestled hers for dominance. She caved into his strength and wrapped her leg around his torso. He ran his hand up the side of her leg and she moaned with deep content. She let her fingers slip open his coat and fumble it off of his body. Their lips parted and they stood there in each others' arms, gasping for breath. She rested her head in his shoulder.

**The Only One- Evanescence **

Lightning couldn't imagine her life without her fallen angel. Without him, she would be lost. She sat up and kissed his cheek. Sephiroth shifted onto his side and snuggled into his pillow. Lightning smiled and ran her hands through his hair. Her fingers moved down to his shoulders and gently worked at them. He moaned with a half awake delight. Lightning let a smile grace her face as he slowly opened his eyes. The bright green irises almost began to glow in the darkness. She kissed Sephrioth's forehead and he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
"I love you too." He replied wearily. He rubbed at his eyes and Lightning placed her hand in his bicep. She snuggled into his chest and kissed his neck. Sephiroth chuckled and ran his hands through her pink hair as she let her eyes close again.

**Paradise- Coldplay**

He could see the happiness shining in her blue eyes. Lightning's joy always made Sephiroth smile. She gave his gloved hand a gentle squeeze as he kissed her cheek. Lightning's heart fluttered as his lips made contact with hers. Their eyes closed as their hands held into each other with a loving need. Their lips locked and unlocked as Sephiroth licked her lips. She opened her mouth and let her tongue tangle with his. It became a fight for dominance once again. His hands travelled down her curves as he hands tangled themselves in his hair. Both of them let their moans of delight be heard by the other. Their lips finally parted and they wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace. This was their paradise and theirs alone.

**Tourniquet- Evanescence**

Lightning screamed as she saw Cloud stumble out of the room marked 'Jenova' and fell down the stairs next to Zack. She ran up the stairs and dashed into the room. Blood caked the ground as she searched for Sephiroth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realised that he was gone. She fell to her knees and pulled her survival knife out of her pocket. She exposed the blade and ran her finger down the side. Tears trembled down her face as she brought it down onto her torso. She screeched with pain and pulled out the blade with a gurgled yelp. Metal clattered against metal as the knife hit the ground. Blood continuously poured out of her wound as the tears continued to fall. Her world became swirled as she collapsed onto the ground. Her hearing finally cut off and she could see a light. A light where an elegant one-winged angel stood waiting for her. She smiled as she took his hand. It felt just right for Lightning to be near Sephiroth again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Final part of 'Shuffle' is here. Thanks for reading through my works. I really appreciate it. All those who read up until the very end get five Internet cookies. Those who review get ten. :P_

**Love the Way You Lie- Eminem and Rihanna**

Lightning tossed a glass vase Sephiroth's way and he dodged it, just in time for it to crash against the wall.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked her with an evil tone. Lightning tried to hold her anger back as she kicked over a chair.  
"You killed me! You cheated on me!" She exclaimed with a hiss. Her fist connected with his jaw and he grasped her neck as he pushed her back against the wall.  
"You never loved me. Admit it. You never really loved me." He said menacingly. She threw his arms to his side and let tears spill down her face.  
"I love you... And you betrayed me. You hurt me. Do you want to hurt me? Do you?" She asked him. He huffed and pushed past her, striding towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" She asked him. He looked back at her once before slamming the door behind him. Lightning couldn't believe he had just walked out on her. She knocked the glass off of the shelves and rested her back onto the wall and slid down it. Sephiroth leaned up against the door and ran his hands through his hair.  
"What am I doing?" He asked himself and walked back into the house. He walked over to her and knelt down against the glass and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her cheek.  
"I'm sorry. I love you." He said. She gave him a half-hearted smile and kissed his cheek back.  
"I love you too." She replied.

**Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift**

Sephiroth took Lightning's hand and wrapped it around his waist. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. Lightning let a light blush creep up onto her cheeks as his eyes met hers. His bright green eyes lit up as a smile graced his face. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second. She looked down at the ground and bit her lip. He lifted her chin and pressed his lips up against hers. She ran her hands through his hair as their kiss became even more heated. They pulled away for a second and Sephiroth gripped her in a tight embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He let out a nervous laugh as his hands gently stroked her back. He held onto her and kissed her forehead.

**Amazing- Vanessa Amorosi**

Sephiroth sat in awe as Lightning kissed his cheek and sat down next to him on the couch. She wrapped her arms around him and let out a little chuckle. Sephiroth smiled and wrapped his arms around her in return. He couldn't believe how amazing she was, how perfect she was. She kissed his neck and broke his train of thought. He gave her forehead a light kiss before lying back onto the couch. Lightning bit her lip and clambered on top of him. She pressed her lips up against his and he let his hands go roaming her body. She let out sighs of content as her fingers traced his jaw.

**Express- Christina Aguilera (Burlesque)**

Lightning strutted into the bedroom slowly. She chuckled at the look on Sephrioth's face as he examined her body. She sat on his lap and ran her hands underneath his coat. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as she worked his leather coat off of his shoulders with a lustful glint in her eyes. She threw the coat across the room and kissed his abdomen. He let out a satisfied sigh as her hands roamed his arms. She looked up at him and bit her lip as she carefully pushed him back onto the mattress below him. She placed gentle kisses on his collarbone and he let his hands travel down her spine. She let out a moan of delight as his touch sent shivers running through her body. He kissed her chest and she closed her eyes before running her hands through his hair. He let out another moan as his hands continued to wander her body.

**Whisper- Evanescence **

Lightning took a deep breath as Sephiroth gripped her hand. She looked down at him, watching him read away.  
"Please at least come out to eat. I'm worried about you." She said. He ignored her and let her hand go before turning the page. Lightning felt her stomach doing backflips. She was concerned for the future, for his sanity. She placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Leave me be." He snapped at her. She removed her hand from his shoulder and walked out of the library. She leant back onto the wall just before the door and sighed angrily. She knew in her gut that something was going to happen, something really bad. She crossed her arms and sighed again. Zack went to go in the door but Lightning shook her head at him.  
"Don't. He's not in a good mood. He never is lately." She replied. Zack nodded and turned around to leave. Lightning looked back into the library as she followed Zack out.

**California King Bed- Rihanna**

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Lightning's waist and kissed her nose. She stirred quietly and snuggled back into the mattress. Sephiroth let out a quiet chuckle and buried his face into her neck. She smiled as he shifted to try and find a comfy spot. Lightning placed her hand on his arm forced herself awake. He looked up at her and kissed her cheek.  
"Finally awake, are you?" He asked with a smile. Lightning took her hand in his and brought his hand up to her lips as she gave his skin a light kiss.  
"I am now." She replied and let out a chuckle. He wrapped his arms tightly around her torso and kissed her neck. She sighed with delight and snuggled back into his arms.

**Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift**

Sephiroth kissed Lightning's head and held her close. There was no way he was going to let her go. Lightning's face was wet with tears. Sephiroth tried his best to console her, but she was way past being able to comfort.  
"Lightning, it will be ok. I know it hurts, but she's in a better place now..." Sephiroth cooed and stroked the side of her face. Tears still continued to trickle down her face.  
"She was the only family I had left, Sephiroth. I always tried to look out for Serah... I... I can't believe she's gone." Lightning replied as she hugged her chest and Sephiroth wiped away her tears.  
"It will be alright. Now she will be safe and sound. Trust me on that." He said and kissed her nose. She nodded and wiped away her tears, clearing the path for more to fall down her face.

**Lithium- Evanescence**

Lightning clutched to the crystal rose in her hands and sighed sadly. It had been two days since Sephiroth walked out of the door. She still couldn't convince herself to let it go. She couldn't let him go. He was still a big part of her and he still had claim on her heart. She sighed and shook her head. Moping about him wouldn't bring him back to her. But she still couldn't get him out of her head. She stood up and walked towards the door. It was pouring with rain and thunder constantly roared. Lightning took a deep breath and ventured out into the cold, looking for the holder of her heart.

**Enchanted- Taylor Swift**

Lightning stood at the other end of the club, bored out of her mind. The rumblings of her friends were no longer entertaining. Her mood picked up when a certain pair of green eyes met hers. He walked towards her and brought her hand up to his lips.  
"Care to dance?" Sephiroth asked her. She nodded and he brought her out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands in her waist. They moved in step with the beat of the slow ballad.  
"Can I have your name?" He asked her.  
"Lightning." She replied.  
"Sephiroth." He said with a smile. She let a small amount of blush creep up onto her cheeks.  
"It was enchanting to meet you." She replied and smiled. He pulled her body closer and let their heartbeats merge into one, steady pulse. She kept telling herself to keep it calm and play it cool, but her guard was already tumbling down. She placed a small peck on his lips and then let her cheeks glow redder.  
"Please don't be in love with someone else." He uttered quietly.

**Cell Block Tango- The Six Merry Muderesses of the Cook County Goal (Chicago)**

Hojo threw Sephiroth into a large cell and locked the door behind him. Sephiroth shook his head at the twisted scientist. Hojo smirked and stalked away. Lightning stood up and stalked over to Sephiroth.  
"What he throw you in for?" She asked him. Hr hair was wild and her eyes thirsted for a kill.  
"No idea. Some twisted experiment. You?" He asked her. She laughed and sat down on the cold concrete floor.  
"Shot my husband, Cloud Strife. He cheated on me with Tifa and Aeris. He had it coming." She replied with a wild hiss. Sephiroth inched away from the madwoman as she smirked.  
"You know some guys are real dickheads, but you I like." She said and stood up before stalking over to Sephiroth and running her finger down his arm.  
"I also stabbed Tifa repeatedly. She was a traitorous bitch. She sold me out to Shinra as soon as Cloud was shot." She added with a wild smile. Sephiroth couldn't believe what he had heard. He was put in a cell with a wild murderess. She placed her arms around his neck and pressed her lips up against his. As her lips left his, he looked at her with confusion.  
"What was that for?" He asked her.  
"You are going to help me get out of here. You in?" She asked with a twisted smile. He nodded.  
"Let's get out of here." He replied and let out an evil laugh. Lightning joined in with a manic laugh.  
"Shut up you two!" Hojo exclaimed.


End file.
